


26 words about miflo

by ls_ltk



Series: MOR、miflo与其他 [2]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 13:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20694254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ls_ltk/pseuds/ls_ltk
Summary: 关于他和他的，二十六个词





	26 words about miflo

**A Alone **

孤身奋战的舞台，再无温柔的吉他声。

**B Beast **

“用两个词分别形容一下台上的Mikele和床上的Mikele？”

“......Beauty and Beast. ”

**C Contemplate**

在Mikele陷入沉思时打扰他是Florent做过最蠢的事。

**D Destination**

“Mikele，是时候换下一个目的地了。”

**E Elder**

年长者以手遮住双眼，小声啜泣着，不想Florent看到他晕掉的妆。

**F Fall**

Florent在表演中会假装跌倒，但他发誓他没有故意跌进Mikele的怀里。

**G Gesture**

法国人惊恐地发现，自己在聊天时竟不自觉地加上了手势。

**H Hangover**

“......Mikele？”

“呃......我拨错了......阿嚏！”

“才凌晨五点......你又从哪条街上睡了一夜？”

**I Illusion**

事到如今他已无法辨别，相聚和分离究竟哪个是幻觉。

**J Jealous**

“Easy with the ladies, Mikele. ” 

**K Kiss**

Florent已经习惯了对唱时对方突然抛来的飞吻。

**L Leather**

他们两个都认为皮衣性感得要命。

**M Memorial**

那把涂着星星的吉他安安静静倚在墙边，琴弦落了一层薄灰。

**N Nightmare**

“太可怕了，Meava。”

“怎么了？”

“Mikele说要给我化妆。”

**O Omelette**

搬进Florent家后，Mikele第一次知道法国人吃煎蛋卷不放意大利面。

**P Pale**

被单下苍白而绵软的躯体，最有效的催情剂。

**Q Quarrel**

Mikele在采访中说从不和Florent吵架，Florent想起早餐那两只煎蛋卷，在心里默默翻了个白眼。

**R Rebel**

“是的，所以我们歌唱。”

**S Sanctity**

Florent毫不怀疑，聚光灯下的Mikele就是圣洁的化身。

**T Throaty**

上半场的帷幕拉下，Mikele小声咳着溜进休息室，那里有一杯准备好的蜂蜜柚子茶。

**U Unreserved**

这是一个假命题：他们彼此间毫无保留。

**V Vainly**

Mikele第三次发消息问Florent是否参加今年的巡演。

**W Whimsical**

Florent在搜索栏打下他和Mikele的名字，并勾选了Mature选项。

**X Xmas**

《Santa Notte》是Florent学会的第一首意大利语歌。

**Y Yearn**

艺术家们的相处方式很简单——疏远，怀念，再疏远。

**Z Zero**

若把所有的故事都看作算术题，一切便从未发生。

他是Florent Mothe，他是Mikelangelo Loconte，他们怀揣梦想，在茫茫人海之中擦肩而过，并没有回头。


End file.
